vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Mikaelson
This character was created by Superjokertv. Daniel Mikaelson (Elder Futhark: ᛞᚨᚾᛁᛖᛚ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) is the triagonist of The Originals. He was formerly a major recurring and guest character in the third, fourth and fifth seasons of The Vampire Diaries. Daniel is the seventh child of Mikael and Esther. He is the younger brother of Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, and the older brother of Henrik Mikaelson. Daniel is also the younger half-brother of Niklaus Mikaelson, and the uncle of an Unnamed Nephew, and Hope Mikaelson, Klaus' daughter with Hayley Marshall. Daniel is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Personality |-|Human/Witch= In the flashbacks that show Daniel before being turned into a vampire, he is a cocky, arrogant and rebellion teenage boy. Unlike the rest of his siblings, he wasn't scared of his father and even rebelled against him. |-|Original Vampire= Daniel is charming, cocky, witty, intelligent and cunning, he carries himself with an air of supreme confidence and pure arrogance which is due in part to his vampire powers. Because of this, he is always sure of success in whatever he does, regardless of whatever obstacles are in his way, and fears no consequences. On the rare occasions where he fails to get what he is after, he usually displays remarkable temper control, often viewing such happenings with amusement and curiosity rather than frustration. It takes a great personal attack or attack on someone he cares about, like family and friends to actually enrage him and when this happens, he immediately and sadistically unleashes his fury on the one responsible, all with a vicious smile on his face. Daniel is completely out of step with the social norms and societal rules of humans or more likely, he simply chooses to ignore them. As a result, he tends to be brutally honest with every human he comes across, and enjoys acting inappropriately in any situation, regardless of the circumstances. Humans, who are unaware of his true identity, typically perceive him as sarcastic, rude, boorish, insensitive, completely inappropriate, arrogant and incredibly irritating. Daniel has a tenuous relationship with his family as a result of his rebellion against Mikael, but being an original vampire, he is completely unafraid of non-original vampires, and even werewolves, whom he treats with disdain and disinterest, despite the vampire's threats against him. Despite his several flaws, Daniel is very loyal, cares about certain people, and even shows quite a bit of remorse for the mistakes he made. While at times ruthless, he is not actually malevolent, and is rather just and fair in his own way. |-|The Hunger= Under the effects of Elder Stake aka The Hunger, Daniel became twisted and he no longer empathized with others. He cared only for himself and what he needed. He is colder, and while initially coming across down-to-earth and charismatic, he quickly turned cold and ruthless when others proved to be uncooperative. Daniel enjoys causing suffering to others and basks in the fear his victims have of him, he prefers to kill his victims in quick, brutal ways and move on. He has shown to be highly aggressive and has a tendency to attack those who do not show him enough respect. He told Freya that his family's well-being did not matter to him and hope for them to go extinct. He feed on innocent lives just to satisfy the Stake's hunger for the blood. He returns completely to normal once Freya removed the dark magic from the Stake. Powers and Abilities |-|Original Vampire= Daniel possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an Original Vampire. As an Original Vampire, Daniel is stronger and faster than any non-original vampires, he is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the TVD/TO universe, on par with his siblings, with the exception that Klaus is stronger and faster due to his werewolf side. It is unknown how Daniel would do in a fight against his siblings such as Rebekah, Freya or Finn. Like his brothers, he was trained from a young age by his father Mikael who taught him how to fight with swords and bows, and how to protect himself. His supernatural attributes aside, Daniel has a profound aptitude for deductive reasoning. Upon meeting a person, he will often "scan" them, using elements of their appearance to arrive at astonishingly accurate conclusions about their past or personality. He often uses his deductive reasoning to identify weaknesses of his opponents before he strikes them, only losing in fights when he is taken by surprise. Due to his long existence, Daniel has seen countless battles and is very experienced in battle. He has slaughtered vampires and werewolves, alike, most often by ripping out their hearts, ensuring immediate death. He also has an extremely high pain tolerance as he didn't even flinch when bitten by several werewolves and proceeded in killing them. |-|The Hunger= Powers from the Elder Stake, a dark object that allowed him to kill original vampires, non-original vampires, hybrids and werewolves with it. When he wielded the Stake for the first time in some many centuries, the insatiable hunger returned, along with immunity to his own weaknesses and protection from most types of magic. Appearances ''The Vampire Diaries'' Season 3 *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Break On Through'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' (mentioned) Season 7 *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' }} ''The Originals'' Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' (archive footage) *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Season 3 *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' }} Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Male Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:The Originals Season 1 Category:The Originals Season 2 Category:The Originals Season 3 Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernaturals Category:Witch Category:Warlock Category:Immortal Category:Vampire Category:Undead